


The Hermit

by Slytherwitch



Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: She can only hope that when finding herself, Reyna is too.
Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385122
Kudos: 8





	The Hermit

Hylla Ramírez-Arellano knew that her little sister was strong and powerful, but why did she feel such remorse for leaving her? Reyna has killed before, has been victorious in battle and has learn bits of magic for emergencies, but as her and her sister part ways, she feels guilty.

Hylla tried to convince Reyna to come with her. Hylla was going to find the Amazons. Reyna wanted to join Camp Jupiter, she couldn’t stand being with another girl group and Hylla couldn’t blame her; Circe’s Island wasn’t the greatest of places.. However, Hylla doesn’t understand the potential to control guys, especially guys like the pirates that enslaved the sisters when they all escaped. 

Hylla walked the road to Seattle alone. She knows Reyna is soul searching and she’s doing it too. Fight after fight, ride after ride, Hylla finds herself along the West Coast. She’s a hellbent warrior who will stop nowhere to get where she needs to be. 

She can only hope that when finding herself, Reyna is too.


End file.
